


Fumbling Beginnings

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long period of a friendship struggling to hatch into something more, Miyoshi finally makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Miyoshi and Kaiji - Trichophilia. Bonus points if it ends in spooning."

For the past two weeks since Miyoshi’s release from underground, he and Kaiji had been dating. Well, if you could call it “dating”—the most progress they made in their relationship was from the camaraderie they had underground to a genuine friendship, where they bonded together not as a means of cooking up a plan, but simply because they enjoyed being together. It was more like a friendship teetering into romance. The main thing that prevented it from ascending to the next level was how neither partner was willing to make an intimate move.

Until tonight, that is, when Kaiji and Miyoshi were lounging in Miyoshi’s newly-acquired apartment. The atmosphere was a quiet one until Miyoshi said, “Kaiji-san…this might sound weird, but I’ve been meaning to tell you that I really like your hair.”  
  
Kaiji’s body jerked a little from its lying position, and he sat up to take a quick glance at Miyoshi before rubbing the back of his own neck gingerly. “Uh…thanks.”  
  
“Would it…be alright if I touched it?”  
  
Kaiji’s body jerked again as he let out an “Uh!” of surprise, and he sat there, speechless. He didn’t want to make his friend— _boyf_ riend—feel embarrassed at the reaction to his harmless request…but it just seemed so weird. It wasn’t until now that Kaiji realized he hadn’t experienced any form of true intimacy since he left his family to live on his own. That, compiled with the presumption that  _guys don’t pet each other’s hair!_  made his discomfort all the greater.  
  
Still…it was harmless. They were alone. They were together. And it was about time they got started somewhere in their relationship. Kaiji finally nodded his head, crawling over to sit next to Miyoshi, now wearing the biggest grin on his face. Miyoshi’s eyes widened in excitement as he ran a hand through Kaiji’s mane of dark hair.  
  
As expected, Miyoshi was gentle in combing his fingers through his hair. And as expected, it was strange, having someone touching him like this, with absolutely no harm intended…strange, but very soothing. He was ready to doze off when he felt his hair being lifted to the other man’s face and jerked away.  
  
“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!”  
  
“A-ah, sorry, Kaiji-san!” Miyoshi said, waving his hands in front of him, “I…I guess I like your hair a little too much. I just wanted to be a little closer to it.”  
  
“Hmm.” Cheeks burning, Kaiji collected himself, moving back to his position next to Miyoshi, who resumed stroking his hair.  
  
He continued doing so in silence, until Kaiji finally said, “Sorry I overreacted a little…I’m not used to this kind of thing.”  
  
Miyoshi shook his head, smiling. “No, I understand. I should have given you a warning. But Kaiji-san…do you think we could go a bit further?”  
  
Kaiji’s cheeks burned even greater. “You mean…have sex? We haven’t even held hands yet!”  
  
Miyoshi laughed. “No, not that. But…we could take our clothes off.” He saw Kaiji’s stunned reaction and added, “We don’t have to do anything…just get closer. It won’t be that strange, after all, we’ve seen each other naked a ton of times back underground.”  
  
Kaiji was about to raise an objection, then stopped because dammit, Miyoshi had a point. The setting of two naked men in an apartment room alone together might have been decidedly different from that of a mere shower room, but nothing about their physical appearances had changed, so why work up a sweat about it?  
  
“…alright.”  
  
They stripped out of their clothing, facing away from each other until they were completely naked. Before Kaiji could get a good look of the now-nude Miyoshi, the short-haired man clasped his hands over Kaiji’s, and dragged him over to his two futons.  
  
Kaiji wriggled away from his grasp, stepping back. “Whoa, I thought we weren’t going there yet?”  
  
“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t lie down together, does it? You need to relax, Kaiji-san! I’m supposed to be the uptight one around here!”  
  
Miyoshi gave one of Kaiji’s bare shoulders a light pat before lying down on one of the futons. Kaiji stood there for a moment in a daze before smiling weakly and finally joining the other.  
  
Miyoshi’s bare arms gently snaked around Kaiji’s middle and his chin rested on his shoulder.  
  
“How does this feel?” Miyoshi asked quietly.  
  
“It’s a little strange…” murmured Kaiji, “…but it’s nice.”  
  
He felt Miyoshi’s naked body relax into his own, and a comfortable silence proceeded from there on out. Miyoshi’s heartbeat against his back. His warm arms embracing his chest and stomach. He almost forgot that he could feel the patch of hair that covered the young man’s genitals on his legs, but at this point he was too relaxed to care.  
  
As the peace continued, Kaiji assumed Miyoshi had fallen asleep against him. In what was considered a daring move for him, he brought the back of one of Miyoshi’s hands to his lips and kissed it softly before returning it to his previous position on his chest. He could have sworn he felt Miyoshi smile against him, settling further into his embrace.  
  


Kaiji’s eyelids grew heavy, and for the first time in ages, he slept soundly, the most intimate blanket in the world wrapped around him.


End file.
